jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Vento Aureo
|backcolor= |altbackcolor=#f0f0f0 |height=2 |minwidth=21 |maxwidth=42 |font-size=110% |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#654488 |tab1=Overview |tab2=Chapter List }} is the fifth story arc of ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, published in Weekly Shonen Jump between 1995 and 1999. Originally titled , the arc spans a total of 155 chapters and takes place after Diamond Is Unbreakable. Set in 2001 Italy, the story follows Giorno Giovanna and his dream to rise within the Neapolitan mafia and defeat the boss of Passione, the most powerful and influential gang, in order to become a "Gang-Star". With the aid of a capo and his men, and fueled by his own resolve, Giorno sets out to fulfill his goal of absolving the mafia of its corruption. Plot Summary Gold Experience In the year 2001, Koichi Hirose arrives in Naples at Jotaro Kujo's request in order to investigate a boy named Haruno Shiobana, also known as Giorno Giovanna, revealed as Dio Brando/DIO's son. Giorno steals Koichi's luggage thanks to his Stand, Gold Experience, which allows him to transform objects into living creatures. Giorno is then accosted by Leaky-Eye Luca, a member of Naples' dominant gang Passione, who dies upon having his aggression reflected at him by Giorno's Stand power. Bucciarati's Arrival In response, Giorno is confronted by Bruno Bucciarati, also a Passione member sent to kill him under orders, who attacks with his Stand, Sticky Fingers, that has the ability to create zippers in anything. A flashback details Giorno's growth from a timid, bullied child into a more confident and charismatic teenager. Exceeding Bucciarati's expectations and defeating him with Gold Experience's profound abilities, Giorno establishes a rapport with Bucciarati by exposing a mutual distaste for Passione's practices in dealing drugs, particularly to minors. Bucciarati then accepts to help Giorno infiltrate Passione. The Gangster Beyond the Wall After their fight, Bucciarati offers Giorno a chance to join Passione. Giorno meets the Passione lieutenant Polpo, who is currently in a prison cell. Polpo then interviews him and gives him a lighter with the instruction of keeping it lit for 24 hours then meeting him again. Gang Enrollment Giorno returns to his school dorm and protects Polpo's lit lighter as part of his test, but Koichi complicates Giorno's task when he breaks into Giorno's room in search of his passport. When the flame is extinguished by a passing janitor, Polpo's Stand Black Sabbath appears, taking an Arrow from its mouth and stabbing the janitor with it, killing him. Black Sabbath, which is very powerful in the shadows but weak otherwise, almost stabs Giorno, but Koichi intervenes. Giorno explains his aspiration to Koichi who acknowledges him as the spiritual descendant of the Joestar family. Having received Koichi's advice as to the nature of Polpo's Stand, Giorno manages to lure Black Sabbath into the open and successfully destroys it. The following day, after receiving his membership badge, Giorno kills Polpo to avenge the janitor. 5 Plus 1 Bucciarati explains to Giorno the structure of Passione, and that if they wish to come close to the Boss, they require a higher rank. Giorno meets Bucciarati's comrades (as part of Bucciarati's Gang); Narancia Ghirga, Guido Mista, Leone Abbacchio, and Pannacotta Fugo. When Abbacchio tries to measure and humiliate Giorno by making him drink his urine, Giorno appears to swallow his cup in one gulp, impressing the gang. Find Polpo's Fortune! Two gangsters discuss Polpo's apparent suicide and the rumor of his hidden fortune as Bucciarati takes his group on a yacht to Capri in order to recover this approx. ¥600,000,000, with which he aims to buy a position as an Operative. As Bucciarati is the only other person to know where it is, he becomes targeted by his fellow gang members. Mystery of Soft Machine Narancia, Mista, and Fugo disappear after an attack by a hidden assailant. Giorno volunteers to be attacked in order to help figure out information of the assailant and is stabbed by an arm emerging from the lower deck, and then deflated like a balloon. Abbacchio activates his Stand Moody Blues, replaying Narancia's history and revealing that he was deflated. Moody Blues' Retaliation Moody Blues shows Narancia as having been hidden in a pipe while deflated. After Abbacchio allows himself to be attacked while tracking him, it is revealed that their boat was layered early by another deflated boat and Mario Zucchero of the Stand Soft Machine is quickly defeated by Bucciarati. Enter Sex Pistols Mario Zucchero is exposed as a Roman Passione member and subsequently tortured, before Moody Blues shows him radioing the group's destination, suggesting that his partner has by now overtaken the group to Capri. Mista reveals his Stand Sex Pistols, able to redirect and ricochet the bullets from his handgun, and agrees to ride with Giorno ahead of the group directly to the port of the island. Giorno and Mista manage to lure out the enemy, but he escapes and only Mista is able to follow him. Fellow Passione member Sale reveals his Stand, Kraft Work; capable of freezing/sticking objects in place by touching them. Despite Kraft Work's power, Mista manages to lodge two bullets in Sale's head, defeating him. The Six Hundred Million Yen The Location of the Six Hundred Million Yen Bucciarati's gang gathers in a public restroom on Capri. Summoned earlier, an Operative named Pericolo collects the ¥600,000,000 (stored with Sticky Fingers behind a urinal), before in turn bestowing Bucciarati the status of an Operative, along with Polpo's last order from the Boss: Protect his daughter, whom is present along with Pericolo disguised as a cleaner. The Boss' First Assignment Operative Bucciarati; The Boss' First Assignment Trish Una is introduced by Pericolo. Pericolo explains that two months prior, Trish's mother Donatella died two days after commissioning an independent search for Solido Naso; the Boss' false identity. Members of Passione learned of these events, and the Boss ordered Pericolo to find and hide Trish; revealing that he is her father. Soon, traitors within the gang began an attempt to kidnap her, aiming to overthrow the Boss. Pericolo gives the length of Bucciarati's assignment as one week, explaining that the Boss is trying to identify his pursuers, and that like Polpo, the traitors are Stand users. Elsewhere, another member learns via instant messaging of Polpo's death; concluding that his assignment must have passed onto another Operative and Stand user. Narancia's Aerosmith Narancia brings groceries and items of Trish's request back to the group's hideout. In the car prepared for him by Fugo, Formaggio appears, striking Narancia with his Stand Little Feet. Narancia retaliates with his own Stand Aerosmith, a miniature fighter plane, as Formaggio deduces that Bucciarati's group is hiding Trish. Narrowly missing Formaggio, Narancia finds himself shrinking. Narancia's unfortunate history and the circumstances of his joining Passione are detailed. A fight ensues between a shrunken Formaggio and a shrinking Narancia. Narancia is overcome; and the history of Formaggio's traitorous group of assassins is given, including the account of the deaths of Sorbet and Gelato. Formaggio suggests that Trish's Stand represents a clue as to the Boss' identity. Trapped, Narancia destroys his car, hurting Formaggio and removing Little Feet's effect on him. When Formaggio tries to escape, Narancia cuts off every way of escaping with causing a fire in the whole street, finally defeating him at close range. The Boss' Second Assignment Bucciarati and the gang receive a message from the Boss via e-mail requesting they find a "key" that will grant them safe passage to their destination. Bucciarati, Narancia, and Mista stay behind to protect Trish while Giorno, Abbacchio, and Fugo head to the ruins of Pompeii to retrieve the key. There, Fugo spots a strange figure in a mirror that Giorno and Abbacchio can't see. Man in the Mirror and Purple Haze The figure in the mirror is revealed to be Illuso, a member of La Squadra di Esecuzione. His Stand, Man in the Mirror, entraps Fugo in a mirror world, leaving Fugo's violent Stand Purple Haze behind in the real one. Abbacchio decides to put the mission before his fellow gang member and moves ahead to the "dog mosaic" where the key is hidden. Giorno stays behind. This allows Illuso to trap Abbacchio in the mirror world as well, and a struggle for the key ensues. Abbacchio's fall from law enforcement into crime is also narrated, one case leading to the death of his partner. Abbacchio severs his own hand so that Moody Blues can deliver the key to Giorno. Illusio traps Giorno in the mirror world, only to find he has brought the deadly virus Purple Haze spreads with him. Illuso attempts to escape, only to be caught by Purple Haze itself and killed. Giorno takes the disease's vaccine from a snake created by Gold Experience. Fugo puts his faith in Giorno upon seeing his calculated actions. The Florence-Bound Express Train Before boarding a train to Florence per the Boss' instructions, Bucciarati discovers that the key fits into the back of a turtle. This turtle, named Coco Jumbo, is a Stand user that allows the entire gang to shrink down and enter a small, furnished room inside of its body. The gang boards the train hiding inside Coco Jumbo. Meanwhile, partner assassins Pesci and Prosciutto also board the train in search of Trish. Pesci uses his Stand Beach Boy, a fishing hook capable of phasing through anything of his choosing, to search for the gang, but fails to discover where they are hidden. The Grateful Dead Unable to locate Bucciarati's gang or Trish, Prosciutto uses his Stand The Grateful Dead to make everyone on board the train grow older and older. Giorno figures out and relays to the gang that keeping one's body temperature cooler can help to reverse the aging process (this "loophole" was meant to keep Trish from aging too fast). Equipped with a few ice cubes, Mista exits the turtle in search of the assassins. He encounters Pesci and easily incapacitates him, stealing his ice cubes. However, before Mista can get any information out of Pesci, Prosciutto ambushes and nearly kills Mista. Sex Pistols No. 6 returns to the rest of the gang in time to warn Bucciarati just as the two assassins discover the turtle. Bucciarati jumps out of the train taking Prosciutto with him, and uses Pesci's Beach Boy against him in order to save himself and throw Prosciutto from the train. Prosciutto manages to barely survive, but his heavy injuries and certain death from getting caught in the train wheels enrage Pesci, allowing him to handle Beach Boy with much more skill than before. Bucciarati is forced to unzip and section himself into a dangerous amount of separate pieces in order to avoid Pesci's constant, quick attacks. In a final showdown between the two, Pesci takes the turtle and Trish hostage, and attempts to kill the rest of the disabled gang. Bucciarati unzips his own fist to deliver the final blow before Pesci can do so, and unzips him into multiple segments, sending them into the nearby pond around the same time Prosciutto succumbs to his own injuries. The gang is no longer able to travel via the train. Trish reveals to Bucciarati that she can see Stands. Baby Face Melone, a member of La Squadra di Esecuzione, arrives at the scene of Pesci and Prosciutto's deaths and retrieves a sample of Bucciarati's DNA. Using this and his Stand Baby Face, Melone "impregnates" a hot-headed young woman on board the train in order to "birth" a remote Stand that will pursue Bucciarati. This remote and long-ranged form of the Stand quickly grows to full size, killing its mother and catching up to the gang using Melone's motorcycle. The gang is in the process of stealing a car when Baby Face reaches them. Capturing and incapacitating both Trish and Bucciarati, Baby Face uses its ability to cut out cubes of things and steals a piece of Giorno's throat, rendering him unable to call to the rest of the gang for help and slowly killing him. As Baby Face decides to leave, Giorno confronts it once more after being seemingly mortally wounded. He reveals Gold Experience's newfound ability to heal injuries by filling the wounds with objects imbued with life, albeit painfully. Giorno remarks that Gold Experience and Baby Face are opposites: Gold Experience produces life while Baby Face reduces it. After a tense give-and-take between the two, Baby Face tires of following Melone's advice and tries to attack his enemy head on, allowing Giorno to easily outsmart and defeat it by fusing it to Melone's motorcycle and exploding it. Towards Venice A piece of Baby Face (turned into a venomous snake via Gold Experience) returns to Melone and bites him, killing him as he's on the phone with another member pursuing Bucciarati's gang. The protagonists successfully steal a car, and receive a message from the Boss via Abbacchio's Moody Blues. In this Stand-created afterimage, Pericolo reveals the location of a "disk" the gang must find in Venice before taking his own life. The short-tempered new member of la Squadra grows closer. Venice's Santa Lucia Station - Get the OA-Disc! Mista's past is revealed, his talent for marksmanship having been noticed by Bucciarati, whom made him join the gang in exchange for getting bailed out of what would have been twenty years in prison. Giorno and Mista drive the stolen car together to get the disk at the train station. The temperature gradually drops and the new enemy reveals himself from the roof of the car. That enemy tracked the group down from Pericolo's laptop. White Album The new enemy is Ghiaccio, who wears the armor-like White Album and proceeds to slowly corner Giorno and Mista in their car with its ability to lower things to freezing temperatures. A combination attack forces Ghiaccio underwater, revealing a breathing hole near White Album's neck. Mista and Giorno work together to get past White Album's defenses. With new-found courage from Giorno, Mista is able to force Ghiaccio onto a splintered lamppost by the hole in his Stand before nearly dying. Giorno catches up to the two and Ghiaccio is finally killed, rapidly kicked by Gold Experience until his neck is fully run through. Mista puts his faith in Giorno upon seeing his powerful determination. Giorno subsequently retrieves the disk and heals Mista as the rest of the team joins them. The Boss' Last Orders Bucciarati consults the disk, which contains the Boss' last order for the team's mission. They are to go to the San Giorgio Maggiore Island, then one of the members will alone accompany Trish to the belfry at the top of the church and use an elevator to get her to the Boss. Bucciarati volunteers to accompany Trish. In the elevator, Trish expresses her fear at meeting her estranged father, but Bucciarati reassures her of her father's love. Suddenly, Bucciarati finds out he's holding Trish's severed hand and slowly realizes with horror that the Boss wanted Trish brought to him so he could personally kill her. Bruno Bucciarati's Youth Bucciarati's past is revealed. His father having been critically injured by drug traders and Bucciarati subsequently killing them in revenge at the age of 10, the young Bucciarati was forced to join Passione for protection, and he gradually felt more conflicted as Passione itself began to dwell into the same drug trade he despised. Injuring Trish pushes Bucciarati to revolt against the Boss, and he pursues him down the elevator shaft. The Mystery of King Crimson Bucciarati tracks the Boss to the basement, and a fight ensues. The Boss reveals his Stand King Crimson and his vastly powerful ability of time erasure. Overwhelmed by King Crimson's power, Bucciarati is fatally injured while the Boss is left untouched, and is left utterly defeated before assistance from Gold Experience and Coco Jumbo allows him the chance to escape with Trish and regroup with Giorno and the rest of his gang. Unwilling to risk revealing himself, the Boss leaves, swearing to kill the traitors. Giorno attempts to heal Bucciarati, apparently to no effect, before he abruptly wakes up. Bucciarati subsequently announces to his team that he officially betrayed the Boss. The 'G' in Guts Initially frightened, Bucciarati's teammates join his cause, with the exception of Fugo, whom stays behind for fear of becoming a target as the rest of the team leave on boat. At the same time, Giorno discovers that Bucciarati no longer feels pain or bleeds, and is unusually cold to the touch. Clash and Talking Head Still in Venice, Giorno's companions discuss about how to defeat the Boss. Trish wakes up and reveals that her mother met the Boss in Sardinia, in which they could learn of him. Narancia is then attacked by the duo Tiziano and Squalo, Tiziano's Talking Head rendering Narancia unable to tell or communicate the truth and luring the group near water bodies so that Squalo's Clash can attack them. Giorno discovers the charade, but is defeated by the enemies. Giorno nonetheless advises Narancia to track the Stand Users instead, using himself as bait, and Narancia manages to discover where Tiziano and Squalo are hiding and kills them both in a straight fight. Giorno's assistance earns him Narancia's faith. The gang then leaves Venice in search of an airplane. No Flightcode! Headed for Sardinia! The gang is confronted by Carne while stealing an airplane. However, he is promptly killed by Mista when he reveals his Stand Notorious B.I.G., with relative ease as well. Notorious B.I.G. While in flight, Notorious B.I.G. attacks the gang, and reveals itself as fast, strong, and above all invincible as it no longer has a user. Mista and Narancia are heavily injured, and Giorno amputates both his hands to get rid of the enemy Stand, now unable to heal. Unbeknownst to the gang, Notorious B.I.G. is still on the plane. Alone in the cabin, Trish confronts Notorious B.I.G. and also realizes that one of the brooches dropped from Giorno's outfit is transforming into a replacement hand for him, as well as the fact that the enemy Stand tracks purely through motion. The situation pushes Trish into awakening her Stand Spice Girl, with the ability to soften things and render them indestructible. Spice Girl With Spice Girl's counsel, Trish manages to reach the cockpit with Giorno's new hand. To get rid of the invincible Notorious B.I.G., Trish decides to destroy the plane, sending two halves of it into the sea. Notorious B.I.G. is dropped into ocean and left there indefinitely as the gang makes their way to Sardinia. Meanwhile in Venice, the Boss discovers that one photo links him to Sardinia, especially a location named La Costa Smeralda, he subsequently decides to go to Sardinia in order to stop Abbacchio's Moody Blues from replicating his face. Storm Warning in Sardina Island! A young man named Vinegar Doppio is confronted by a fortuneteller in an alley, who divines Doppio's past. Provoked by the fortuneteller's insistence and accuracy of his readings into Doppio's past and future, Doppio assaults him while transforming into an tall unknown individual. Said unknown man tortures his victim into divining the leader of la Squadra di Esecuzione, Risotto Nero before killing him, revealing his Stand to be none other than King Crimson. From the shadows of the alley emerges Doppio. My Name Is Doppio Doppio stops near La Costa Smeralda, revealing that he communicates with Passione's Boss by mimicking a telephone call with mundane objects. The Boss warns him that Risotto is observing Doppio at the moment, Nero confronts Doppio and interrogates him about why he came here. As both notice Aerosmith, Nero deduces that Doppio is a Stand user, and multiple razor blades appear in Doppio's mouth. King Crimson vs. Metallica A fight begins between Doppio, counseled by his Boss, and Risotto. Using the sub-Stand Epitaph, able to see into the immediate future, and part of King Crimson, Doppio discovers that Risotto manipulates iron, particularly in the blood. The tide of the fight is seemingly certain as Doppio cannot breathe normally without the vital amount of iron in his body. Risotto is critically injured by Aerosmith, lured into the battle by Doppio. Doppio transforms into the Boss, confronting a dying Risotto. He is then given chase by Bucciarati and Narancia, and in his weakened state, must flee. The two of them follow the Boss' tracks only to come upon an unrelated child with his clothes stolen. Bucciarati comes to the shocking realization that Abbacchio is left alone. Meanwhile, Abbacchio is rewinding time near a stone pillar in order to recreate the Boss' face. Noticing that a group of children playing a ball game got it stuck on a branch, he decides to pause and go retrieve it. As the children run away to continue their game, Abbacchio is immediately punched through the stomach by King Crimson as one of youngsters walks by him. Beneath a Sky Seemingly About to Fall Abbacchio finds himself in the afterlife, where he meets his old partner in the police. Meanwhile, the gang is appalled at Abbacchio's sudden death. His sacrifice is, however, not in vain as Giorno discovers a negative of the Boss' face and fingerprints imprinted in the nearby stone, Moody Blues having rewound time far enough and left it as Abbacchio's legacy. Pronto! On the Line The gang investigates the Boss without success, but their investigation is noticed by a third party, who contacts them and proposes to meet in Rome to be given an Arrow, the artifact hiding a power that can potentially defeat King Crimson's time erasure. The gang also learns of the Boss' name: Diavolo. A flashback reveals the origins of the Arrows and the Stands. Diavolo, observing the gang from afar, is suspicious of their unwavering determination. He discovers the replica of his face, and follows the gang to Rome, having reluctantly called Cioccolata and Secco to help eliminate the gang. Arriving the coast of Rome, the gang discovers they are attacked by a strange mold. Destination: Rome! The Colosseum Destination: Rome! The Coliseum In the plane toward Rome, Diavolo reveals Cioccolata's gruesome past to Doppio. When Narancia retreats from the mold, its growth is further accelerated, leading to the gang deducing that the mold attacks people when they move downward. Cioccolata and Secco are revealed filming the gang from a distance. "Green Day" and "Oasis" With much difficulty, the gang manages to steal a car. Bucciarati finally reveals that he has been undead since his first confrontation with the Boss. He exploits his immunity to the life-eating mold and knocking Secco, whose Oasis allows him to swim in the ground and protects him, out. In the road to Rome, the gang realizes that Cioccolata's Green Day has spread its mold into Rome and they are forced to get out of the car. Seeing that Cioccolata is operating from an helicopter and Secco diving into the streets to fight them head on, Giorno and Mista immobilize the helicopter at the top of a tower by combining their abilities, and go confront the mad doctor while Bucciarati takes care of Secco. At the top of the tower, Cioccolata almost kills Mista. Giorno then manages to kill Cioccolata after a long clash. However Cioccolata heard that the gang is headed toward the Coliseum to get an unstoppable power, and has informed Secco upon his death. In the streets, Bucciarati is physically bested by Secco. The fight transforms into a race toward the Coliseum, the third party being eventually revealed to be Jean Pierre Polnareff. When Bucciarati deafens Secco, crippling his fighting ability, Secco is forced to take an unwitting Doppio hostage. Bucciarati promptly defeats Secco without harming Doppio, and Secco is killed shortly afterward. Not knowing who Doppio is, Bucciarati believes him to be a pedestrian and tells him to go away as he's headed somewhere, piquing the young man's interest. Bucciarati ultimately accepts Doppio's help crossing the street. They Called Him Diavolo, Part 1 Leading an injured Bucciarati toward the Coliseum, Doppio is told that Bucciarati is in fact undead and can only feel people's souls. Diavolo then uses his soul's resemblance to Trish's to his advantage and gains his trust, and the two sneak past the rest of the gang, all members present and waiting to enter to Coliseum. A Brief Flashback Parts of Diavolo's mysterious past are revealed, and as Bucciarati and Doppio confront Polnareff from afar, so is Polnareff's past investigation of the Arrows in Italy, leading to a fight where Diavolo heavily debilitates him and sends him off a cliff. Polnareff then looks up and suddenly realizes that Doppio disappeared. They Called Him Diavolo, Part 2 Doppio reappears near the bottom of a staircase leading to Polnareff. As he slowly walks up the stairs towards Polnareff, he transforms into Diavolo behind a column, who then attacks Polnareff. After a brief exchange, Diavolo erases time and once again grievously injures Polnareff, but sees that he pierced his Silver Chariot with the Arrow. Silver Chariot then undergoes an intense transformation just as Bucciarati's gang enters. Before the Arrow As Polnareff expires, Silver Chariot evolves and Diavolo realizes the potential of the Arrow, and takes it for himself. Before he's able to do anything else, he sees a mysterious shadowy figure walking away, then Diavolo and the gang fall asleep. The Requiem Plays Quietly When they wake up, the gang slowly realizes that their souls were switched between bodies. Narancia having switched with Giorno, and Mista with Trish. Polnareff switched his soul with Coco Jumbo and thus lives on as the turtle. He reveals them the potential of the Arrow, a Stand pierced by it can upgrade itself into Requiem under the right conditions, gaining metaphysical powers above even Diavolo's time elimination. As they approach Chariot Requiem, they see Diavolo's body racing toward it, but quickly find out that it is actually Bucciarati whose soul switched with Diavolo. Together, the gang tries to hurt Silver Chariot Requiem and take the Arrow, but the task is made near impossible since their own Stands attack them when they get close to the Arrow. Bucciarati's body also wakes up and is immediately shot down by Mista. Believing to have killed the Boss, the gang plots to defeat Chariot Requiem. Almost immediately after letting their guards down, time is erased once again and Narancia is killed in retaliation, Giorno then retakes his original body and mourns for Narancia. Polnareff theorizes that Diavolo suffered from dissociative personality, effectively causing two souls to inhabit one body, meaning Diavolo's whereabouts are now unknown while Doppio is confirmed dead in Bucciarati's body. The situation with Chariot Requiem is taken outside the Coliseum. In the streets King Crimson discreetly sabotages the whole team; Mista's pistol having been destroyed, and the pursuit is made all the more urgent as everyone suffers a forced slow evolution into unknown creatures, Chariot Requiem responsible. This makes defeating Requiem much more urgent as life on Earth would be at risk of changing into said unknowns. Diavolo Rising The group realizes that Diavolo is possessing one of them, but before they can confirm any suspicion, King Crimson severs Giorno's arm and knocks him out, then takes control of Mista's body which was where he was hosted. Diavolo then quickly runs toward Chariot Requiem. He confirms Chariot Requiem's weakness and nearly defeats it himself. Mista hopelessly delays Diavolo from taking the Arrow, his efforts rendered null by King Crimson. Giorno turns the blood that was splattered on King Crimson when his arm was severed into a swarm of ants that steal the Arrow, resulting in Diavolo becoming furious. Trish intervenes as well at a critical moment, but Diavolo retaliates by punching her soul and send her ascending. Using the impact of the punch, he sends Mista's body flying toward the Arrow head, seemingly piercing his Stand in the process. However, the Arrow phases through his hand as Bucciarati manages to completely destroy Chariot Requiem and every soul is forced back into their original body, saving Trish and wretching Diavolo's soul away from the arrow at the same time. Bucciarati himself ascends to Heaven instead, after a brief yet emotional farewell with Giorno. Giorno, with newfound resolve, takes the Arrow head into his hands. King of Kings Diavolo decides to confront Giorno, having foreseen the Arrow rejecting him for being "unworthy", and attacks Gold Experience as Giorno pierces his Stand with the Arrow, to no effects at first view. King Crimson smashes Gold Experience's face, revealing something underneath. Gold Experience Requiem As King Crimson attacks Gold Experience once more, Diavolo realizes that the Stand is nothing more than a heap of molted skin. He looks up to see Giorno with a brand new Stand: Gold Experience Requiem. The Requiem Stand points at Diavolo, and a scorpion flies at him with the speed of a bullet. Diavolo remarks that Giorno's Stand has only become more physically powerful, and sees a vision of King Crimson punching through Giorno. Confident because of Epitaph's revelation, Diavolo erases time and moves in to finish Giorno off, dodging Mista's bullets in the process. However, he is promptly left seeing the erased time slowly being restored. Gold Experience Requiem communicates to Diavolo itself its ability to return any action or process to zero, which includes King Crimson's actions of time erasure, then singularly punches King Crimson with such strength that it nearly shatters, Epitaph flying off. Diavolo desperately attempts once more to take Giorno head-on, before Giorno dashes toward him and Gold Experience Requiem climatically pummels the gang Boss into the river. Diavolo finds that King Crimson was destroyed and that he himself is now trapped in an endless death loop, dying again and again but never reaching the end of his death. Sleeping Slaves (Epilogue) Set before the events of Bucciarati's Arrival, the epilogue focuses on Bucciarati and the others helping the owner of a flower store uncover the truth behind his daughter's death. Mista and Bucciarati go investigate the suspected murderer, and Mista notices a round stone following Bucciarati. Confronting Scolippi, the sculptor reveal that his Rolling Stone will reveal its targets' death to them when they touch it, becoming less peaceful the more they try to avoid the Stand. Mista confuses this explanation for the Stand being responsible for the deaths, and begs Scolippi for a method to stop it. Scolippi proposes that the only way to stop Rolling Stone is to destroy it. Mista seemingly succeeds, but the remaining dust shapes itself into Bucciarati, Abbacchio, and Narancia, revealing that they were fated to die during their journey. As Mista leaves with Bucciarati and Fugo, Scolippi watches on, praying that their inevitable suffering may be followed by hope. Back to the present, Trish and Mista happily go to the Coliseum, having forged a new friendship. Behind them Giorno swears to protect the Arrow head, as he sees it as the legacy of his comrades' sacrifices, placing it in Coco Jumbo's body before catching up with Mista and Trish. The part closes with Giorno having become the new Boss of Passione as several men bow before him and embrace his hand. Characters For others, see Minor Characters and Unnamed Characters. Major Battles Adaptations Vento Aureo has a Japan-only action-adventure video game adaptation for the PlayStation 2, GioGio's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind. Gallery Volume 30-47 Spine Art.png|Volume 30 through 47 spine art Volume 48-63 Spine Art.png|Volume 48 through 63 spine art ParteV EndScene.jpg|Parte 5 End Scene Trivia *This arc was initially referred to as , lit. "Part 5 Giorno Giovana: Golden Heritage". *Since the arc takes place in Italy, the series title is sometimes written in Italian as Le Bizzarre Avventure di GioGio and Parte 5. *The conclusion of Part 5 is similar to the conclusion of Francis Ford Coppola's The Godfather with mafiosos embracing Michael Corleone's hand. References }} Category:Manga Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Parts